Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices are constructed of multiple layers. Solution processable materials offer a potential advantage from a cost and manufacturing standpoint. However, sequential deposition of layers from solution requires that each layer that is formed remains intact upon deposition of subsequent layers.
Thus, what is needed is novel charge transport materials useful in the manufacture of organic electronic devices.